


Of My Tattoo

by Llaeyro



Series: I'm Not Dead [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Epistolary, Hopeful Ending, Implied Harry/Blaise, Implied/Referenced Sex, Language, M/M, Non-Sexual Mentions of Draco/OFC, Retrospective View of AU War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to make Harry finally see that they can't be together, yet he can't quite convince himself. Roughly 1000 words (mostly in images).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of My Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to makochanupdates for the beta and to impishinklings for cheerleading.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/2716.html).

  
" _Evanesco_." The letter vanished and Draco unrolled another piece of parchment.

  


" _Reducto!_ " he growled, and the parchment exploded into confetti.

" _Confringo!_ " It burst into flames. Draco swept the mess away and reached for the note. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd read it in the last hour.

Once more, he dipped his quill.

" _Expulso!_ " He folded his arms on his desk and laid his head upon them, sighing heavily. After a few minutes he sat up, massaging his temples before starting again.

  


" _Incendio._ " The corner of the parchment caught light and slowly burned to ash on the desk. Draco threaded his hands through his hair, staring out of the window and across the river. After a moment's tranquil thought, he hurriedly tore off a small piece of parchment and called his owl.

He sent the note on its way and waited.

 

_Fin_


End file.
